


Taste of Remembrance

by Artemisia



Series: Quietly into the Dark [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia
Summary: Sequel to WillsKlaus's note arrives.





	Taste of Remembrance

Caroline cries when the envelope comes in the mail. Locks herself in her office, lights some spelled sage, and sobs. His last words to her are sprawled across the back. It's the first, the last, the only time he admits to loving her. She'll never hear Klaus say it, though he told her in a thousand small ways. 

It's hours later. The sky gone dark with full night. She feels bad for having ignored the knocks on the door from her daughters, but their father will see them safely to bed. She's curled up on the sofa, normally kept for students who need a safe and quiet spot, ignoring the still unopened envelop, abandoned on her desk.

She's pretty sure she knows what it contains. Klaus and his plans and backup plans. Rebekah had called the morning after, had found lists spread across his desk. Usually the task would have fallen to Elijah, but things are no longer usual. So she called.

Her heart aches. Her lips burn. Crystal drops hover on her lashes. If she doesn't look at it than it's not real. The asshole sealed it with wax and a personalized seal. Who did that? Way to show your age. She stops her brain before if can finish the thought. 

She reaches for her bottle of bourbon. Caroline hadn't bother to look for a glass. Instead she takes a deep pull from the bottle. It tastes like their goodbye. She takes another drink. Eyes closed she rolls the liquid over her tongue and remembers.

Tomorrow she'll face the truth, carefully open the envelope with a letter opener, leaving both the seal and the message intact. She'll pour over the contents, and call Rebekah. And she'll carefully put the envelope away with his other letter.

But tonight she mourns. Tonight she cries. Tonight she remembers. Tonight she tastes his kiss in every drop of whisky.


End file.
